great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Suki Uchiha
~ It takes a special person to protect and serve.~''' ' ~ Don't take the sweet smile as weakness. . . I am a Kunoichi. . .~ ~ Knowledge is power. ~' ' '''Character's name ' Suki Otome-Uchiha Clan's Name Otome Clan | Uchiha Clan Nickname Su-Su Imvu name SukiiChan Age 19 Birthday 05/12 Gender Female Weight 125 lbs Height 5'4 Relationship Status Single Alignment Good Unique Traits. ''' * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Chakra Control * Blonde hair * Superior Sensory Skills '''Occupation Kunoichi ~ くノ一 Allies. Otome Clan Uchiha Clan Konohagakure Enemies. N/A First Basic Nature Fire Release Second Basic Nature Water Release Advanced Nature N/A Personality and Behavior Suki Uchiha is a laid back type of person whom enjoys to spend her free time in studying and meditation. With her blood being that of the Uchiha she has quite the violent streak and doesn't take well to defiance or ignorance. Other than that she is quite the charmer. Scars/Tattoo's ''' N/A '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix your RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Fans (Created with steel and layered with various seals which are determined by her chakra) - 5 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Jutsu List Ninja Skills: * Rope Escape Technique * Substitution Jutsu * Transformation Jutsu * Clone jutsu * Water Walking Practice * Hidden in the Water Technique * Hidden in the Mist Technique * Body Flicker Technique * Water Manipulation * 16- Hit Combo * Silent Killing Technique Jutsu acquired: 1. Fire Style: Fireball jutsu (C-Rank) 2. Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu (D-Rank) 3. Water Style: Snake's Mouth (C-Rank) 4. Fire style: Flame Bullet (C-Rank) 5. Water Style: Great Vortex Jutsu (A-Rank) 6. Otome Sealing Arts: Chakra Implant Technique (S-Rank ~ Clan Specific) 7. Otome Sealing Arts: Chakra Release Technique ( C-Rank ~ Clan Specific) 8. Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change (A-Rank ~ Clan Specific) Biography Suki Otome Uchiha, Born July 16 was the only daughter to ex-shinobi Yuki Otome and Yao Uchiha. Suki was raised in a very small village that resided on the outskirts of the Land of the Hidden Mist from which her mother had originated from. Suki attended the academy with her childhood friend, Ryo in Kirigakure before being removed and placed in Konoha by her parents who refused to tell her why. Being sent away from her farming parents, Suki was utterly distraught as she struggled to adapt to the village of Konoha where she stayed with her Grandmother and Grandfather whom devoted themselves to raising the blonde Uchiha to her full potential as they encouraged knowledge which Suki quickly adapted and became a very promising academy student. Upon her vast achievements and rank progressions, Suki has always been plagued by the distance of her dear parents whom stopped communication to her when she was 13. She always carries their final note upon her person and her father's Uchiha neckband that she wears as a symbol of pride and a remembrance of greatness. Suki embodied her family's legacy as she promotes teamwork and personal bests. (Story behind Sharingan evolution) Sharingan Activation: '''After she obtained the rank of Genin, she could no longer hold back her immense joy and pride so she ran off to her village where her parents where housed only to see it in shambles; She quickly ran through the village that was covered in debris and ash as she came upon her old home still standing tall. She entered only to see her father and mother dead in cold blood and a contract placed upon them that was placed upon the wall in their blood, a common symbol of hunter ninja. This sent her into a frenzy as she finally connected the dots of her life and the missing notes as her Sharingan was activated. '''3 Tomoe evolution: '''After the knowledge of her parent's death, Suki immediately swore her focus to finding and eradicating the hunters whom killed her parents and the person whom placed it upon their heads. For 3 years, The Uchiha trained in the skills of Ninjutsu, Chakra control/reserve, speed, Taijutsu and knowledge to place herself at higher standards than the rest and with this knowledge she obtained each tomoe with a heavy heart but as she became older she realized that she was just as much a monster as the killers and now fights to control this anger by Otome meditation. '''Role play Reference List * Training Sessions - The Way of the Dragon ( 1 of 2) ~ Boil Release Training * Casual Sessions * Special Events Approved by:(WhiteeLust/LegitDevil.) Category:Biography